1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to steering column support structure having upper and lower mounting brackets and an energy absorbing capability.
2. Description of Prior Developments
When a crash or collision occurs, the driver can be thrown forward against the steering wheel with great impact. It is desirable to provide a controlled collapse of the steering column to reduce the force of impact against the driver. As a steering column collapses, it also tends to pivot upwardly and thereby rise to a greater angle upon frontal impact, caused by the forward component of the force of the driver against the steering wheel. The rise of the steering column places the steering wheel/air bag assembly in an unfavorable position with respect to the driver. Accordingly, it is desirable not only to provide for a controlled collapse of the steering column, but also to prevent this tendency of the steering column to rise to a greater angle.